Tease
by JezibellaFleury
Summary: “Snape and Granger
1. Potions room pash

Disclaimer-Hello my name is Jez and J.K.Rowling owns all the rights and stuff of Harry Potter.  
I on the other hand own zilch except the reviews you send me **: P  
**Rating: PG13+ for swearing and maybe R for later chapters and only if there is a **_reason!_**Genre: Romance/Humor  
Warning! Horrible grammar and/or spelling may occur and if anyone sees any mistakes tell me and I'll fix them.

* * *

'What to do? What to do?' 

I am bored

I've finished my potion ('which was so easy') and I don't even have any homework left to do so I am bored. The guys aren't even in class because of a quidditch incident. I lick my dry lips to prevent them from cracking. 'Huh? How come my lips are dry it's damp and cold in here.'

"Miss Granger, I said no one is to talk during today's lesson," snarled the moody Professor. "Bu-But sir, I didn't say anything." "Now Miss Granger you have detention with me tonight for questioning my hearing, 8pm sharp." I remained quiet from then on occasionally licking my rapidly drying lips. I didn't want another detention, one is bad enough but Snape he's . . . well horrible. Cute, but still horribly harsh.

Again I licked my lips and saw the weirdest thing. The Greasy-bat flinched and muttered a string of curses at . . . wait that can't be right, he was cursing **_me_**. Why? I didn't do anything.

My lips grew dry . . .

I licked them . . .

He flinched and cursed . . .

Again my lips grew dry . . .

Again I licked them . . .

And again he flinched and swore . . .

Cautious as to not alert anyone of my actions I let my tongue slide over my dry lips . . .

He spun around from his perch across the room and walked across the class so fast I was almost scared. But before he reached me a brief sliver of doubt crossed his usually unexpressive face catching him in mid-stride. Obviously he had changed his mind because now he was heading towards his desk and as he sat down I caught on sentence through the mumbled string of curses . . .

" . . .Bloody, fucking **_TEASE_**, shit I . . ."

And that was all I could hear. Confusing . . . what was he on about. See I was bored so I was going to be the most annoying thing on the planet and moistening my lips was annoying so . . . Again I licked my lips hoping to get a reaction and a deep growl echoed through the dungeons. 'Yes I am annoying him.' But I wanted a better reaction so again I licked my lips and instead of getting angry he visibly paled. "Sir, are you all right, you look ill," I asked worried that my game with him had gone too far. "Miss Granger," he hissed "I am not ill and I encourage you to stay out of my business from now on." he gritted out though it sounded a little strained.

I stayed silent but I was still genuinely mystified at his actions it was like the desk was hiding something from view. Later I noticed how dry my lips had got, so I licked them again and looked over to Snape to see if my theory was correct. Snape didn't flinch he sort of fidgeted . . . but wait Snape hates people who fidget he never so much as twitched until today. I did it again and as he fidgeted I noticed that he looks exactly like Ron when he . . . no Snape cannot be **AROUSED **about the way I moisten my lips. I **only** do it to prevent them from cracking!

I got up out of my chair. It was time to test my theory even if it gets me expelled. I walked up to his desk, swaying my hips for good measure and stood beside him. He looked livid yet it looked like he wanted me to do one more thing and he would expel me . . . fine. "Sir, are you sure you are alright you look distressed." He sneered so to resurrect my now possibly lethal plan I again did the only thing I could think of, I bit my lip and thought. I had an idea, but before I could possibly implement my brilliant plan I saw some thing in him snap. He jumped out of his chair in one swift movement and kissed me. I was so shocked I just stood there, the whole class was dead silent ('for once'). Then the worst thing happened he freaked and started to pull away so I grabbed his oh so high collar and brought his lips down to mine and kissed him long and hard.

As our tongues fought and explored a whisper spread through out the room. Oblivious to the quiet scheming of one, cheeky ghost we all know as peeves, we continued our little tongue war and I loved it even thought he was winning. As we pulled apart for air we heard a muffled shuffle of paper and peeves flew straight into the room **through** the door. Catching us in what I think was a very compromising position, for a second. Then, unfortunately, he broke out into song . . .

"Snape and Granger

Sitting in a tree

P-A-S-H-I-N-G

1st comes class

2nd comes Dinner

3rd comes detention with the tongue war winner!"

By the end of the song half the class had started singing along. Then the bell went off, 'Oh gods this will be hard to explain to the guys' . . .

"Professor," I ventured, I knew I was walking on eggshells by the way he was standing, "The bell has gone, your class may wish to be dismissed." This got him, I swear without authority to lean on this guy is nothing but a teddy bear in an army suit. He relaxed into my hug and dismissed the class.

After the class had left still chanting 'Snape and Granger.' He pulled me closer into the hug, close enough to smell all the different potions he had handled mixed with an underlying scent of Mint. "After dinner, in my office," Snape whispered harshly "Miss Granger," he finished with a slight purr. Which I thought was irresistible, but all I could think of now is dinner. I never realized kissing could be that exhausting. So I gathered my stuff and said a short good-bye to my Professor. I didn't even think of addressing him differently or how that could affect him. Though I couldn't help but wonder if that . . . kiss . . .was genuine. I continued along that particular train of thought, walking away from the dungeons towards the hustle and bustle of the Great Hall.

* * *

Sorry if any of my tenses are incorrect tell me and I'll do my best to fix them  
Give me 5 reviews and I'll post the next chapter . . .  
Yours Jez  
Word Count for Chapter: 1,176  
Word Count for Story: 1,176 


	2. I love you

Disclaimer-Hello my name is Jez and J.K.Rowling owns all the rights and stuff of Harry Potter.

I on the other hand own zilch except the reviews you send me: P

Rating: PG13+ for swearing and maybe R for later chapters and only if there is a **_reason!_**

Genre: Romance/Humor

Warning! Horrible grammar and/or spelling may occur and if anyone sees any mistakes tell me and I'll fix them.

HG/SS---------------------------------------------------------------

Nearing the Great Hall I braced myself for the unavoidable conflict. I walked calmly into the Great Hall and looked around expecting exclusion from my fellow students but found a very different scene. No one even cared that I had arrived. I went to sit down in my regular spot and saw Ginny. 'Oh well, if I have to be ridiculed for liking Snape least Gin gets to go first' so I walked over to Ginny.

"Umm hi, Gin" I ventured. "Hi Hermione, how are you doing?" he asked "Uh fine." 'Gods Ginny say something this is so embarrassing.' "Hey ' Mione, I heard about your potions room pash and as long as this doesn't cause Gryffindor to lose points, I'm happy with it. Whatever it is."

"Thanks Gin I really needed to hear that."

"Yeah I thought you would, so how was it?"

"Umm, Gin do I really have to answer that?"

"Fine but after dinner I want to know."

"Ok but your gonna have to wait, I have detention."

"Fine, Hey 'Mione have some of this pie it's delicious . . ."

"For the fifth time it looks fine 'Mione."

I twirled around in my outfit. I wasn't sure whether I should wear the green top or the blue top. I choose the green on and slipped it on. As I ran out of the dorm I heard the girls chanting my name and shouting things like 'good luck' and 'have fun'. 'God, I don't think anyone has been this enthusiastic about detention ever.' I ran down and out of Gryffindor tower while sliding on my robes. While I was walking towards the dungeons I quickly tied my hair up into a sloppy bun. I was soon approaching Severus' office and I quietly knocked on the door. The noise rang through the dungeons and I jumped when the door opened rather loudly by itself.

"Professor? Umm . . . Professor? Are you in here I'm here for my detention."

"Miss Granger, when did I say you still had detention?"

I took a step into the room and looked at the chair that the voice was coming from.

"Umm . . . After class you asked me to come here after dinner."

"Did I state what for?"

"Oh umm no, not really."

"So why do you think you're here?"

He spun round in his chair to face me, then he smirked and I snapped. I raced round the desk and kissed him full on the lips.

" 'Cause I want to be here, Severus." Came my reply.

I didn't get a chance to say more before he had wrapped his arms around my hips and had started kissing me.

After awhile we came up for air and I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed.

" Severus, I don't know about you but I think I love you . . ."

"Hermione."

"Yes?" I looked up at his face and saw to beautiful black eyes starring at me.

"I – I – I love you too." He whispers in my ear, his voice is shaking with nervousness.

I'm so shocked that I freeze, I can't believe my ears.

He loves me! Yippee!

He takes my lack of further response the wrong way and begins to back out of our embrace.

I hold him tighter and then I stand up on tiptoe and I kiss him.

After that I was so involved in the kiss I didn't even protest when he started rubbing my back or when he slipped his hand up under my shirt. Nor did I stop either of us, when I suddenly found myself, taking off his cloak or when I felt him sucking softly on my neck. Then he stopped and I groaned. I wanted more.

"Hermione it's late you have to go back." I checked the time 11:58pm.

"Ok."

"Good night"

" 'Night Severus"

I let him go and picked up my stuff from the floor. I gave him one last chaste kiss and left.

Arriving at the portrait hole I muttered the password and entered the common room. I walked up to my dorm to be greeted with a most distressing sight. Five girls sat in a half circle facing the door. Gin, Alex, Lexi, Lavender and Parvati. All were starring at me as if I had just started a sentence. Then I saw the sleeping bag. Oh no **_'Girl talk'_**, I'm dead and so is Ginny if I ever get my hands on her . . .

HG/SS---------------------------------------------------------------

Give me 10 reviews and I'll post the next chapter.

Yours Jez

P.S. I love pie! And chocolate and Ice-cream . . .

Word Count for Chapter: 863

Word Count for Story: 2,039


	3. Girl talk and needed advice

Disclaimer-Hello my name is Jez and J.K.Rowling owns all the rights and stuff of Harry Potter.

I on the other hand own zilch except the reviews you send me: P

Rating PG13: for swearing and adult themes. Maybe R for later chapters and only if there is a **_reason!_**

Genre: Romance/Humor

Warning! Horrible grammar and/or spelling may occur and if anyone sees any mistakes tell me and I'll fix them.

I only got 8 reviews but whose counting here is the shortly awaited 3rd chapter! Warning lots of talking in this chapter! **_NOT_** Pointless!

HG/SS---------------------------------------------------------------

Wolf whistles and shouts of 'What Happened?', 'What did you **_DO_**?' and 'Did you have fun **_down there_**?' reached my ears. I blushed at the innuendo implied in the last one.

"Girls shush!" came Gin's, voice saving me from the torrent of questions.

"Come here 'Mione the girls and I are just curious."

A chorus of 'Yeah' and nods followed the apparent ringleaders' statement. I slowly crossed the room and put down my stuff next to my bed. Cautiously I sat down in the space that was obviously meant for me.

Then the questions started . . .

Q. What did he want?  
A. To talk.

Q. What did you **_do?  
_**A. Mostly talked.

Q. Is that all?  
A. N-No, I mean Yes.

Q. Did you kiss?  
A. Umm yes.

Q. The kiss? Was it good?  
A. Yeah it felt like . . . umm . . .

Q. Like your whole world turned to bliss and every hard thing you've had to do was worth it?  
A. Yeah, but better.

Q. Do you want him?  
A. Uh . . .Yeah. I grinned sheepishly.

Q. No-No I don't think you understand. I mean do you want to umm . . . you know with him?  
A. I've said yes already!

They all gasped.

"So uh, have any of you ever . . . umm 'gone the distance'?"  
"I did" Lexi muttered. We all looked towards her and she blushed.  
"Who?" Alex asked cautiously because it was obvious that it was a touchy subject.  
"Uh don't get mad Gin, k?  
"Ok."  
Lexi shifted nervously in her seat and muttered one word. "Ron."  
We all squealed and congratulated Lexi with the exemption of Ginny.  
Lexi gulped and Ginny strode forward towards my frightened dorm-mate.  
"Welcome," Ginny said in a low sarcastic tone. Then she smiled " To the Weasley Family!" and hugged Lexi, who, looked absolutely petrified with Gin's sudden mood change.

When everything returned to normal Alex, Lavender and Pavarti said that they were tired so they went to their beds, cast a silencing charm, got changed and went to bed. Ginny took one look at me and sprinted out of the room. She didn't **_need_** to know about her brothers' love life.

"So," I started, "Umm when did this happen?"

"Last year, Halloween dance, in his dorm."

"So why hasn't he told us about the two of you getting together?"

" 'Cause he doesn't know I go to Hogwarts!"

That explains a lot. People from both Durmstrang and Beaubaxtons were here last year for the Halloween festivities.

"Why don't you go tell him Lexi?"

"I am going to tomorrow."

"Good."

"Ok, so umm . . . do you want to know about **_it_**?"

"Uh yeah."

"Well at first I was kind of reluctant but as the night went on I kind of **_needed_** him, badly."

'Yeah, I know the feeling."

"So when I told him this he lead me into his dorm and uh . . . well yeah . . . he sort of umm undressed me and laid me down then he asked me if this was what I wanted and I said yes."

"That's kind of romantic . . . for Ron."

"Yeah, well anyway, it hurt a bit at first then all I could feel was this amazing . . . sensational pleasure building up inside me. Then it kinda exploded and I felt his warm cum inside me and it was amazing." She sat back looking like she was remembering the night in her mind. "It felt good, I was so tired though I fell asleep in his arms."

It didn't sound that bad I thought.

"Night Lexi thanks."

"Anytime, goodnight"

Then I changed for bed and got under the covers after I drew my curtains. It took me awhile but eventually I got to sleep. That night my dreams were of flesh, sweat, and tongues, and also of Severus Snape.

HG/SS---------------------------------------------------------------

Please R+R it's all I got.  
Yours Jez  
P.S. I'm going on camp for a few days so chapter 4 may be delayed, but still R+R.  
Word Count for Chapter: 773

Word Count for Story: 2,812


	4. Send out the troops, protect the kids!

Disclaimer-Hello my name is Jez and J.K.Rowling owns all the rights and stuff of Harry Potter.

I on the other hand own zilch except the reviews you send me: P

Rating: PG13+ for swearing and maybe R for later chapters and only if there is a **_reason!_**

Genre: Romance/Humor

Warning! Horrible grammar and/or spelling may occur and if anyone sees any mistakes tell me and I'll fix them.

A bit of sex in the last chapter but that won't come back until the war is over.

Hey 'Pathatlon', to tell you the truth I suck at background info but I'll try, well Hermione loves him for his intellect and his amazing black eyes and his shiny not greasy hair . . .

Severus loves her for her cleverness and just 'cause.

He admits to his love because he feels he can let himself relax around Hermione and he had wanted to for a whole year.

Umm 'Tragic Misdemeanors', because of Hermione's abusive use of the time turner, (she didn't just use it to get to classes) she is actually 19, (the only reason she is still in Hogwarts is because she wanted to stay with Harry and Ron) so she is fine. And besides Severus is still in his youth for a wizard, whose life span is about 200 years and is quite athletic with the Order and the death eaters. Plus Severus only has eyes for 'Mione, pity really.

'Werecat99' I know my characters are OOC and not 'canon' but that type of detail I'm saving for my HG/DM story which is coming soon.

Thanks to BabyRuth, DearMe, Anne Pheonix, Natsuyori and Gneah.

Oh, Draco Drooler and Myrtle Fan Girl too.

Please keep reviewing I need the support.

HG/SS---------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke to find Fawkes perched at the end of my bed, I know that Dumbledore only uses Fawkes in Emergencies so I jumped out of bed got dressed into one of my more 'muggle' outfits (today is Saturday) and walked up to the large bird. The Pheonix just crooked its head to the side and stretched out its talon-equipped leg. As I reached for the note on his leg I looked around and found that no one else was in the dorm they were all in the showers. The note was hastily scribbled in the Headmasters' very loopy writing . . .

'Miss. Hermione Granger _Come quick it's begun_

_Gather all of Gryffindors fighters and tell them to get the great hall_

_Get everyone else to the kitchens with a couple of fighters._

_Then come to my office via Fawkes, we need you_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_2nd in command of the OOTP'_

The last bit was a bit confusing but then my brain fully registered what exactly had begun.

"Sonorus", My voice was now triple in volume so that the whole of Gryffindor would hear me.

"**All Gryffindors are to report to the common room at once dressed and ready for anything**."

I quickly gathered my backpack and ran down the stairs to the common room muttering "Quietus" to reverse the effects of the Sonorus charm. Once I got down there all I saw was chaos so naturally I screamed.

That shut everyone up, but now they were all looking at me! I went over to one of the couches and stood on it.

"Listen up, the Headmaster has asked me to tell all of Gryffindor what is happening so listen. All students capable of fighting stand near the portrait hole. All of those who are too young or a physically or otherwise disabled stand near the fire place."

I heard some disagree but when all of my year choose to fight, including Harry and Ron the others were more inclined to comply. Only the first years and some of the injured and sick quidditch players were next to the fire.

"Ok, now the war has started I'm not sure but I have reason to believe that Voldermort has breached the schools defenses or is about to so I need 7 good fighters to protect the children in the Kitchens."

Exactly 7 people put their hands up for the job. Most had siblings in the first year and walked over to the fireplace. The two groups had already formed defensive clusters with the weak or young on the inside and the strong on the outside.

"Ok, now I want you to lead the children to the Kitchens safely, the House elves will help you after you get there."

I paused as the first group made it's way out of Gryffindor tower.

"Fightersyou are to get to the Great Hall the most defensible position in Hogwarts and the first place that will be attacked. I am not coming with you I have to speak to the Headmaster, divide yourself up into groups and remember if a schoolmate, friend or foe, is injured help him but don't do it alone."

I then sprinted up the stairs to my dorm and raced over to Fawkes who leaped from his perch and landed on my shoulder. In a burst of flames we left the girls dorm, our destination Dumbledore's office.

HG/SS---------------------------------------------------------------

Give me 15 reviews and I'll post the next chapter.  
Yours Jez  
P.S. I love the reviews you guys send me!  
Word Count for Chapter: 854  
Word Count for Story: 3,666


	5. Blueasice

Disclaimer-Hello my name is Jez and J.K.Rowling owns all the rights and stuff of Harry Potter.

I on the other hand own zilch except the reviews you send me: P

Rating: PG13+ for swearing and maybe R for later chapters and only if there is a **_reason!_**

Genre: Romance/Humor

Warning! Horrible grammar and/or spelling may occur and if anyone sees any mistakes tell me and I'll fix them.

----------------------------------------------------------HG/SS---------------------------------------------------------------

As my world came back into focus after the Pheonix Flame I was greeted with a platoon of wands directed at my face.

"Hello?"

"Oh good it is her, I thought it would be another death-eater." Came my distressed headmasters' voice.

"Sir, What has happened? How are the other Houses? Has the war really started?" I was in need of a lot of information in my current situation.

"Sit dear, I need to know a few things."

I looked around me, most of the Order still pointing wands in my general direction. "Yes sir."

"How loyal are you to the Order Ms. Granger?"

"Why do you ask Professor, You know I would give my life for the any of you and I am totally opposed to V-V-Voldermort! I am a Gryffindor by heart and as loyal as one could be."

"And how loyal is that Miss. Granger? As loyal as Pettigrew when he gave the Potters to the Dark Lord? As loyal as Godric's daughter herself when she betrayed her lovers trust?" The same guy I had kissed earlier this week shows himself and all I want to do is fling myself into his arms, but by the tone in his voice I decide it is definitely not a good time.

"No I am not as UN-loyal as those people. I would stand by any of you, all of the order and even obey orders from Draco Malfoy if it was asked of me, for a good reason and I feel that the reasoning behind the Order is just that, a good and worthwhile reason, so I support it."

"Then," My visibly relieved Headmaster sighed. "Will you join us formally?"

"Why is that needed now aren't there death-eaters coming?"

"Yes but we unlike you are locked in this office and cannot get out. So I want to induct you into the Order of the Pheonix now, so that when the time comes Hogwarts defenses will know who to look to for help in this war, as we are unable to help in our predicament."

"Oh, ok but one question why did you sign your name as '2nd in command of the OOTP' then?"

"Because Ms. Granger as I cannot be out there I believe it is you who needs the title for awhile." A stray smile ghosted the despairing wizards lips. "And Merlin knows you're gonna need it. So by all the measly power vested in me I proclaim you as a official member of the Order of the Pheonix and Leader in times of wars when even an old mans meddling can't get us out of it."

He raised his wand tip up to my right forearm and a soft warm sensation was passed onto my arm for a few seconds. I looked at my arm and there against my skin was a single blue-ice Pheonix carrying a wand. I examined the picture of it on the desk but it was supposed to be red and gold. Also not carrying a wand but an olive branch. I must be special.

"Thanks sir."

"Girl." A croaky voice behind me whispered "You best be getting back the way you came and savin' those kids."

"Yeah,"

The next few moments were a blur as Fawkes once again landed on my shoulder and Pheonix Flamed us away . . .

----------------------------------------------------------HG/SS---------------------------------------------------------------

Very short I know but I need time to write the battle scene and everyone is probably thinking I'm dead! So give me a week and I'll have a 2000 word battle scene written out and posted as long as my S+E teacher doesn't rip my head off.

Yours Jez 

P.S. I love the reviews you guys send me!

Word Count for Chapter: 700

Word Count for Story: 4,366


	6. fightprep

Disclaimer-Hello my name is Jez and J.K.Rowling owns all the rights and stuff of Harry Potter.

I on the other hand own zilch except the reviews you send me: P

Rating: PG13+ for swearing and maybe R for later chapters and only if there is a **_reason!_**

Genre: Romance/Humor

----------------------------------------------------------HG/SS---------------------------------------------------------------

I appeared next to the headmasters chair, slightly disoriented. I looked around and saw that most of the students here were tense and scared. My sleeve was still ripped from where they had made the mark in a rush so I thought I would organize this before the death-eaters get here. I walked up to Dumbledore's podium and used my wand to make a loud noise to get the attention of all the students in the hall.

"Students of Hogwarts, please listen to me, we don't have much time."

The sea of faces turned toward me as I spoke.

"Professor Dumbledore and all of the staff have been locked in his office. He is trying to get out but fears he will not get out in time. I have been voted by our mentors to lead and coordinate the defense of Hogwarts. I would like your total cooperation with this, this is real. You could very well die during this battle, as your parents knew the last time around. Voldermort is believed to be headed for Hogwarts. I need all of you to create defendable positions in the room. Anyone here who becomes injured I need you to head for the back of the room, but get cover. Anyone with serious wounds should head to the nearest healer or me to be treated. Could all students who are good at healing charms please get your friend to charm your shirt red. Don't forget, spells can't target people so you may have to dodge the ones you can't shield yourself from. Please do that quickly, we don't have much time."

As I finished speaking and even as the last syllable from my last word's echo finished, the battlefield was starting to take shape. A few marked individuals, the healers, began deciding were to station themselves. The benches were overturned and I flipped the head table on its side. Amazingly during this whole period of organization it was reasonably quiet. Once everyone was in position I went round to check and reinforce the defenses. As I was returning to the back of the hall we heard heavy footsteps just outside the door.

Harry and amazingly Draco Malfoy were next to me. I looked at Harry, as if to ask whether Malfoy can be trusted and he nodded his head. The doors were flung wide open and …

----------------------------------------------------------HG/SS---------------------------------------------------------------

Give me 10 reviews and I'll post the next chapter.

Yours Jez

P.S. Sorry for taking so long but my S+E teacher did rip my head off and there's no cable where I live, bloody dial-up, and the Internet cords been broken, I hope this is worth the wait.

Word Count for Chapter:

Word Count for Story: 4,366


	7. Defendable, NOT!

Disclaimer-Hello my name is Jez and J.K. Rowling owns all the rights and stuff of Harry Potter.

I on the other hand own zilch except the reviews you send me: P

Rating: This chapter is an R for reasons that may soon be obvious…but this is where my randomly Spanish muse took me. Oh, and if the change of pov is not ok, tell me and I won't do it again, it's just it would be…gruesome to write from Hermione's pov for this part of the fic.

Genre: Romance/Humor/Action/Slight Horror

Last time on Tease,

Harry and amazingly Draco Malfoy were next to me. I looked at Harry, as if to ask whether Malfoy can be trusted and he nodded his head. The doors were flung wide open and…

Now on Tease,

…silence…The majestic oak doors of the great hall rebounded of their adjoining walls and a mist seemed to crawl into the room. A feeling of dread settled over those in the front of the hall as that damn silence continued. After what felt like hours the action to start with a deafening roar. At least fifty hooded figures swarmed through the door, jets of green and yellow light ricocheting off barricades and shields. Some of the cockier attackers yelled battle cries and rushed to the front only to be swiftly stunned.

An hour later, I found myself crawling through the debris healing and deflecting enchantments. I'd finished setting a broken ankle, Seamus sat up straighter, still wanting to fight from his position on the floor. I couldn't believe we were just holding them back and we were only keeping ground by their need to re-animate their stunned comrades. I suddenly realized what we were doing wouldn't be enough. I saw Harry, almost crushed beneath one of the larger pieces of splintered debris and made a run for it. I could saw a flash of green and felt a heat scorch my back.

I landed a bit roughly next to Harry and saw that he was simply knocked unconscious, but before I could wake him my head was pulled back by my hair, which had fallen loose earlier. On my knees, I struggled to see my attacker. The sharp nails dug into my scalp and twisted my hair, the next second I was sprawled on the ground. I tried to get up to face my attacker with some chance, but he had got their first. A woeful snapping noise later, I knew I was defenseless.

The dark shape behind me kicked me onto my back; I glanced at the shattered remnants of my wand before raising my eye line to his. Stark, cruel blue eyes glared back at me and I swore. All I had to hope for now was a merciful death, a quick death. Pain like none I'd felt previously ran through my body, if I had had the strength I would have screamed. The world slowly went dark and the only reason I knew I was still alive was the pain, radiating through the darkness.

Harry's POV

I was startled awake by one of the rafters crashing mere meters from me, I turned around and dragged myself out of the rubble. Glancing over at the enemies front lines I saw something I never thought I'd ever see, hoped I'd never see. My friends body, being dragged out of the hall by her limp limbs, like a piece of rotten filth, but I knew she was alive. There was no mistaking the slight rise and fall of her chest.

I stumbled over to the break in the barricades, I needed to save her! I stumbled and as I regained my footing I saw a flash of blonde hair. Draco! One of the younger years threw a nasty curse at the death eater holding him, holding him similarly to the way the other one was dragging Hermione. Turning back to the doors I saw the end of her foot disappear around the corner and I saw red.

"NO!!!" I scrambled past death eater and student alike, desperate to get to her. I lost my footing on my injured leg and fell, only to get trampled. Feet stepping on me as they retreated, or did they advance, have we lost?

I awoke a few days latter in the hospital wing, sore and stiff but no longer in such massive pain. I turned for a glass of water, picking up my glasses and slipping them on in the process. Finding my bedside table empty I stood, grabbed glass of water from the sink then began to return to my bed. Halfway across the room I dropped the glass. I heard it shatter on the floor, heard the mediwitch shouting about me being too weak.

The doors opened and I turned to see Ron, unharmed but looking like he hadn't slept for days. I knew the answer to the question eons before I actually was able to ask it, but I still needed him to say it.

"Ron…Hermione, is she…" I winced at the desperate tone in my voice.

"She's gone mate, we can't find her anywhere, and we've looked."

That was the second time that week I passed out from shock.

Yeah, well what do you guys think? I know my writing styles a bit more elaborate but I'd still like an opinion, and here comes some Hurt/Comfort for Hermione. And maybe Harry, who should Harry fall for?

R+Rmore chapters


End file.
